Cliff Hudson
}| }| }} |image = |time = 8:00, DAY 2 |voice actor = Steven Blum |job = War veteran |mission = The Hatchet Man |weapon = Machete |gender = Male |age = 58 |race = Caucasian |}} Cliff Hudson is a Vietnam War veteran who takes refuge inside Crislip's Home Saloon. He is a psychopath and appears in the scoop The Hatchet Man. Story Dead Rising Cliff confronts Frank as he gazes at the headless "Vietcong" suspended from the ceiling, demanding his name and military rank. When Frank fails to answer, Cliff accuses him of being Vietcong and proceeds to attack him. After he is defeated, Cliff later explains that he became insane after he heard the dying screams of his granddaughter as she was mauled by the undead. He then gives Frank a set of keys to unlock an empty store to free his "POWs", and subsequently dies. Frank then closes Cliff's eyes out of respect. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cliff doesn't appear in Crislip's Home Saloon as part of a scoop, nor as a psychopath battle. Instead, he appears multiple times in the mall as an uncommon double-machete-wielding zombie. He attacks by wildly flailing his machetes while charging after Frank. An easy way to tell if he is near is to listen for the sound of him scraping his machetes off each other. His hostages are also nowhere to be seen. Tactics Cliff's weapon of choice is a bloodied machete, presumably used to hack and slash through zombies. Cliff's normal mode of attack is to charge at Frank, slashing with his machete, and finishing with a knee strike. Cliff's special attack is to impale Frank with his machete from behind. Cliff will also jump into opened vents to escape from Frank and reappear on top of the shelves or somewhere else in the store. In doing this, he will also assault Frank with pipe bombs, although a road flare is thrown beforehand as an indicator. Do not take it lightly though, as Frank will have a coughing fit if smoke gets near his face. You can, however, put out the smoke with a fire extinguisher. When he is on the ground, get a powerful melee weapon, a good choice being the small chainsaw, and attack him when he comes close. When on a shelf, you can try to snipe him with a sniper rifle or a shotgun. Then you can climb up the shelves and open fire with a shotgun. When he is on the ground, you can also climb up the shelves and snipe him until he goes through the vents again. You can do this until he is defeated. Trivia *A PP sticker is obtained from taking a picture of him going through one of the opened vents around the store, which will net you a ton of PP points. *One of his hostages, Josh Manning, acknowledges the fact that Cliff could've been a nice man before the Willamette Incident. *He is possibly the least psychopathic of all known psychopaths, seeing as he is stuck in a flashback, and him explaining his actions after he is defeated. *During the battle, the song being played is Slave by The Evolutionaries. *Cliff's voice actor, Steven Blum, is one of the most prolific voice actors in the world, known for playing numerous roles and even staring in some of them, such as Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, as the anime version of Lucifer in Dante's Inferno, as Jack Cayman in MadWorld, and as Wolverine in numerous video games, animated movies, and in the animated TV show Wolverine and the X-Men. He even voices Roger Hall of the Hall family, another psychopath found in Dead Rising. More of his work can be viewed here. *His granddaughter might've been Dakota (surname unknown), seen at the "screensaver" of the opening screen. Category:Zombie Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths